Unexpected Present
by Shiro Usagi-tan
Summary: Nobody remembers the troll's birthday so Namie is forced to show her affections for her boss in honor of his birthday. Kink meme fill. Izaya/Namie; one-shot!


**Author's note:** For a kink meme fill! Like with the Aoba/Saki fic I posted, this one has been posted before too. I decided to fix the grammar errors and all and re-upload it, that's all. Izaya/Namie isn't my favourite pairing, but I do find them compatible and really cute at times. Their relationship is interesting and I figured I might as well contribute to the IzaNami fandom. ww

* * *

"Wahh, I can't believe nobody remembers it's my birthday today!"

Izaya's secretary and employee, Namie, averted her eyes from the laptop to her boss. The informant had a pout on his face and he was staring directly at Namie, which made the black-haired woman flinch a little in respond. She went back to typing away various documents on the laptop, trying to ignore her boss. The man can be annoying when he starts acting like this.

"Namie-san, stop ignoring me!"

Namie sighed. "Maybe it's because nobody likes you; you haven't got any friends. Plus, you know how much of a total psycho you are."

"Uwahh. Namie-san is a meanie!" Izaya pouted again, pretending to sound like he was bullied and slumping back onto the couch.

Nobody remembers it was Izaya's birthday today. He was expecting at least a few clients or guests to come and entertain him, but none showed up. The informant was bored to manly tears, with nothing to do except to wander around in his own apartment and stare at his secretary working on the documents for him, but Namie didn't like it at all when Izaya stared at her like some lifeless person while she did all the tiring work.

Izaya decided to annoy her a little.

"I was expecting some presents or at least one birthday card." He whined. "Why must humans be so heartless and cruel? I love the humanity with all my heart so they should all love me back!" Then he landed his gaze on Namie. "Notably a certain person right here~"

"Why should your birthday be anything that has got to do with me? Go away, I'm trying to work." Namie didn't move from her position. Her attention was still on the laptop screen, her fingers typing away at a decent pace.

"Because you happen to be the only one who knows it well!"

"I'm not the only one. What about Kida-kun and that girlfriend of his you were a guardian of?"

Izaya frowned. He pulled a few strands of his hair and curled it with his index finger. "I texted him about it."

"And what did he reply?"

The informant flipped out his cellphone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons on it before shoving his cellphone in front of Namie's face. The phone had a message on screen.

'Go die.'

"..." The secretary raised one of her slim eyebrows in suspicion. "What exactly did you send him?"

Izaya pressed a few more buttons before shoving the cellphone in front Namie's face again, this time containing the message that Izaya had send to the blonde kid Namie asked about.

'Masaomi-kun~ come back to Ikebukuro on my birthday please? Bring Saki along too. I missed torturing you a lot and it would be the best birthday gift ever if you could come back and submit yourself to me on that day so I can continue to break you you to the extreme!

-Much love, your ex-boss.'

"...Izaya, anybody would have replied the same thing at that."

"Don't be so mean! I was really just telling him my true feelings."

"...no comment." Namie shifted her attention back to the laptop once again.

Izaya chuckled; his red eyes darted from across his living room and to his desk while softly humming a tune before he spoke again. "Really, Namie-san, why so cold? You work for me, I'm your boss. You should at least wish me a happy birthday or something." Namie snorted, not moving in the least bit from her current position.

"Or should I go for the 'an eye for an eye' with a twist? If hurting your precious little brother could get you to say something for me at least, I can do it, you know? But I wouldn't want to because I want to be nice for this very day so Namie-san, couldn't you be nice for me too? Of course, despite how I wouldn't want to get that suggestion earlier on action, I could always make it happen anytime."

That was the last straw. Namie slammed her hand on the table hard, attempting to get full attention from her annoying boss as she shot him a menacing glare. "Look Izaya, if you-"

"I'm serious." The informant cut her off abruptly. Namie's green, glazing eyes was met with a pair of ruby ones. Those eyes always had a slight tinge of mystery, like it was trying to lure something or someone into a maze of endless questions. It wasn't easy to read just from Izaya's face on what the man was actually thinking.

The brunette secretary sighed and got up from her seat. "I get it." She made her way up the stairs and towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Eh, Namie-san?" Izaya had a puzzled look on when Namie turned around at the sound of her name being called.

Thinking it was just another one of his ways to troll the woman with expressions, she ignored her boss and went into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator that followed by a soft 'click' and cool air was immediately released from the electronic object with a slight 'whoosh'. Namie sighed as the cool air hit her in the face as she proceeded to take something out of the fridge.

Izaya, who was slightly curious, secretly followed her upstairs and into the kitchen to see what she was up to. Namie pulled out a small white box from the refrigerator, frozen and covered with pieces of ice. She brushed the ice away like how she did it when she cleared away dust from Izaya's bookshelf. The secretary noticed Izaya's presence and with her hand out-stretched, she presented the box to him.

"Here." She looked away, a light blush invading her pale cheeks. "For you."

It took a few moments for Izaya to register it his brain – Namie presented him a box; a white frozen box from the fridge for that matter. Did this mean that Namie had it hidden in the fridge all this while? And on top of it, it was something meant for him?

The informant took the box without saying anything, staring at it and wondering what was inside when his secretary spoke.

"And if you're wondering, no it's not an organ or whatever of that matter inside that box. I'm not a psycho like you."

Izaya faked a pout again, but said nothing. He proceeded to open the box instead. When he unfolded every part of the box, he placed it on the dining table and stared at the item like it was something that came from Neptune. The item that was sheltered inside the white box earlier now exposed to the air and eyes of public.

"…a cake?"

"What? Don't tell me you're expecting a human head or something. Go find one yourself." The woman huffed, walking over to the dining table and lifting up the cake that was placed on a paper plate.

Izaya had no expression written on his face, it was blank. It somehow freaked Namie out slightly. It wasn't easy to read what the man was thinking after all.

"What?"

Then his lips formed a big, bright smile as his eyes widened, looking touched. He walked towards Namie with open arms.

"Namie-san, I-"

The cake was flung and slammed into Izaya's face in an instant.

"JUST SHUT UP AND APPRECIATE THE GIFT ALREADY, DAMN IT."


End file.
